


Night Lullaby

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Takasugi and Sakamoto cuddle.





	Night Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am and i was feeling very gay so this happened lmao it's just... self-indulgent. and i'm too tired to find out how sakamoto's accent works in english pls let me rest i don't speak english what is english. anyways. 420.

“Tatsuma,” someone said.

Tatsuma was resting on his bed, waiting for the sleep to come. But it would never come. He couldn't sleep, even if he was tired and he had to wake up early in the next day. Everytime he closed his eyes he would think about the friends he lost and the friends he _would_ lose. Because war was not over yet and that was how it was.

He tried to see who called him, but it was obvious. Takasugi was the one to talk to him everynight. They would talk about anything, share secrets and their pain and on happy nights, smiles, and Tatsuma always wondered why Takasugi chose him. He had Zura and Gintoki, after all, whom he had known for all of his life.

But maybe that's why Tatsuma was special. He knew a different Takasugi. He didn't know Shouyou and he didn't know Takasugi that much either and yet – he was the one who knew him the best.

He didn't answer. He didn't have to. He simply followed Takasugi, leaving his sleeping place, which he shared with a lot of other men.

“Oh, isn't the wind nice tonight?” Tatsuma asked. He had a big smile on his face. Sometimes Takasugi wondered if he was faking it. How could a man that had seen death so many times smile like that? How could he smile when it could be him the one to die tomorrow?

The answer wasn't difficult; Tatsuma smiled because he was alive. He smiled because there was still hope. Because he didn't know _when_ but one day worthy of smiling for eventually would come and he shouldn't forget how to smile until then.

“Nice? I think it's too cold,” Takasugi said. He looked a bit sad. And tired.

They lied down on the grass. It was annoying when it touched the skin, but they didn't care. There were mosquitoes outside and that was way more annoying than the grass making them itchy and yet they didn't move nor they wanted to.

The stars were beautiful, at least in Tatsuma’s eyes. He loved them. Sometimes he would point his arms towards the sky and pretend he was touching them. He did it that night. It made him feel protected.

“Ain'tcha always cold, though? Ya always fall asleep hugging me.”

Tatsuma laughed.

Takasugi stared at him.

“It's not always,” he said. “only on cool nights.”

They knew he was lying, so Takasugi kept quiet and Tatsuma laughed.

“Tonight is a cool night,” Takasugi repeated.

His relationship with Tatsuma was weird. They weren't lovers, but they weren't just friends either. Maybe they were using each other, but that wasn't all. They felt like they were similar, even though they were so different. And they had their special place, that wasn't just a place but also a time – the time when they could be alone.

Tatsuma hugged Takasugi. His arms touched Takasugi’s back and held him. Takasugi closed his eyes. With Tatsuma hugging him, he would finally be able to rest, even if just for a while. They couldn't stay there long, because people would see them.

They didn't want to see anyone else and they didn't want to be seen by anyone else. It was their special place and special time and the sky was their blanket.

Takasugi sang. Or, better saying, muttered a melody. Tatsuma was tired so he closed his eyes and smiled gratefully, as if being caressed by Takasugi’s lullaby.

Neither of them saw the shooting star that appeared in the sky right after. But they didn't need to. All they wanted was already there, the warmth of each other’s bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write sakataka since it's something special to me T_T but yeah, that wasn't how I planned it, and I hope one day I can write something better.
> 
> update: check this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1yXa_mpGmQ


End file.
